


Christmas Eve Eve

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Smut, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Christmas, Cold Weather, Confessions, First Kiss, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snow, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Billy drops Max off at the Byers and ends up staying only to find Steve in the kitchen.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Christmas Eve Eve

It was far too cold for Billy to be wearing nothing but his one good shirt and a leather jacket as he walked Max to the front door of the Byers. The same one he slammed shut only 2 months earlier, the same one he practically crawled out of when he woke up alone and his car gone. 

Except, this time he was only there to drop his step sister off for her friends little Christmas get together and go find a quiet spot to smoke alone. However, when Joyce Byers opened the door she instantly fixed her eyes on the teenage boy. Max slipping inside to join the boys near the tree.

"Come in," She smiled. 

"I'm just here to drop Max off but thanks," Billy replied trying to get away from that place as soon as possible but by the look on her face, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't be stupid, you can't be alone on Christmas Eve Eve," Joyce rest her hand on his shoulder and ushered him into the warmth, much to all the kid's disgust. "Come help me in the kitchen."

He followed her, more so because he wanted to get away from the hateful glares coming from the rightfully wary group in the corner than anything else. The house was very different from that night, no weird drawings on the walls or furniture pushed out of the way. It was clean, tidy and decorated for the holiday. She hung his jacket by the door. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Mrs Byers-."

"Joyce," She interrupted. 

"Joyce, I'm sorry about the dish I smashed," It felt strange apologising but she seemed so nice and for a moment the smile on her face caused a warm feeling to rush through Billy. 

"That old thing? Don't lose any sleep over it," She jokingly flipped her hand dismissively before turning to hand him two plates pilled with chips and gummies. "Could you please take these into there?"

Billy nodded and hesitantly placed them down on the coffee table before the kids could notice it was him and not Joyce. That was when Jonathan walked out of the hall and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Billy Hargrove standing in the middle of his living room the day before Christmas Eve.

Neither of them spoke, he blinked as he had just remembered what he was originally doing and began speaking to Will who was at the centre of the conversation on the floor.

Not sure what to do or where to go Billy wandered back into the kitchen but like some ghost in the night Steve Harrington was leaning against the sink talking to Joyce about something she seemed uninterested in but still entertaining his confidence. 

Their eyes locked and his entire demeanour stiffened, memories of that night flooding back as he stared at Billy in the hallway. It felt as if time had frozen, that the currently loud and full house had emptied leaving just the two of them to observe what the other would do next. Except, of course, it hadn't and Joyce noticed the sudden tension in the air. 

"If you boys don't sort this out I will," She threatened before leaving the kitchen, showing no sign of return.

"You got no friends Harrington? Spending the night with a bunch of kids how you celebrate the holidays?" Billy teased trying to keep whatever tough guy status he had left after two months of stolen glances and late-night thoughts about the boy with the brown eyes who used them to stare daggers into his.

"I should ask you the same," Steve bit back and for a second there was a moment of understanding. 

Brief but there nevertheless. 

"Fair enough," Billy huffed and the right side of Steve's lips raised ever so slightly. "I've got beer in the trunk if you wanna slip away from this kids party."

Steve lifted himself off the sink and smiled, genuinely smiled in Billy's direction. "Sounds good to me."

The both of them knew they would never apologise for that night, they knew the other had their reasons and Billy knew he was right in questioning Steve about Max being there. About the lies and the strange situation, they all were in. He knew he took it too far, that Steve pushed a button and he lost it. 

They also didn't hate each other when it came down to it, Steve disliked Billy because he reminded him of himself once and Billy had wanted to be his friend. More than that as the days went by. 

"We need to go out the back or she'll stop us," Steve said and gestured to the door. "Wait outside and I'll grab our jackets." 

Billy nodded and carefully opened the back door and slipped out before the cold air alerted anyone to his exit. It was so quiet out here, complete silence other than the dulled volume of the Christmas music and chatter inside. Which reminded him of driving past happy family homes during this time of the year only to return to his half-unpacked room and listen to whatever would drown out the pain that evening. 

He was facing the house when Steve followed, his little jog down the steps perfectly mirroring the beginning of what happened that night. 

"The last time I watched you leave that house I beat the shit out of you," Billy said and then instantly wanted to dive headfirst into the snow surrounding them.

"Only because I'd be running around making sure those little shits didn't die," Steve replied and threw him his jacket, keys jiggling in the pocket. 

"What?" 

"Doesn't matter because you got knocked out by a 13-year-old," Steve began to laugh and it was weirdly beautiful seeing him relax for a moment. 

Billy knew Steve was failing, that he would no doubt end up stuck here like him after summer so all he ever saw was this stressed underlying look of worry. Not in that moment though.

"She drugged me so it's a draw," He rolled his eyes and Steve focused on them.

"Fine. A draw," Steve lightly punched his shoulder and Billy felt this sudden shot of electricity run through him. 

"Bet I would win if you didn't have a gang of kids as back up," Billy did the exact same action but this time Steve actually moved with the punch.

"Is that right? I don't think so buddy," He hit back a little harder.

"So it's  _ buddy _ now?" Billy copied. 

"Yeah, it is. You got a problem with that?" He replied, continuing the punches but this time with a character breaking smile on his lips. 

"What if I do?" Billy did it again.

"Then do something about it," Steve pushed Billy's shoulder with his fist, slower this time and then.

As if they were synchronised they move at the same time to grab the other and press their lips hard and fast together. No subtlety or shy first kiss. These boys wanted each other and they were going to get what they wanted as the snow began to fall ever so lightly onto them.

When they broke apart, their noses red and their smiles big it was a moment of complete and utter happiness. A moment Billy was determined to continue as he pulled him towards the old wooden shed behind him, taking Steve jacket collar and his lips to guide him inside and out of the snow. 

"It's still freezing in here," Steve said as he closed the door and looked back at Billy.

"Better warm you up then," He replied before moving to pin him up against the door, lips on the cold skin of his throat. One hand placed on his chest and the other making its way down to his belt buckle.

"I hate you," Steve breathed out. "I hate you because I want you."

"What if I've wanted you since I saw you in the school parking lot?" Billy asked pausing to undo Steve's belt and then his jeans. 

Steve didn't say anything, he pushed off the door and cupped Billy's face to kiss him. This time deeper, so much more meaning behind it than the first. 

All of a sudden Billy was pushed up against a table and his shirt was open, Steve's hands running over his warm chest as he kissed him again and again like he couldn't get enough of the heat of his lips and the feeling of his tongue running along with his own. 

The fire in Steve's eyes made him forget everything, nothing else mattered for a moment. A few seconds of bliss as Steve undid Billy's jeans and slipped his hand inside to find no boxers. 

"You're so gross," Steve said getting a hold of him properly. 

"What you gonna do about it?" He replied and pulled him down to kiss him, this time biting his lip gently as he felt him begin to move his cold hand on his warm dick. 

Steve's lips moved to Billy's neck as his hand got a better hold of his new personal hand warmer. If it wasn't for the nails and the tools Billy would claim this as his best hook up but it didn't feel like this would be the end of whatever they were or were going to be. This was too intense, too needed to end when they left this shed.

Except, that train of thought was thrown off the track because just as Billy went to groan the door to the shed opened to reveal a horrified Jonathan Byers. The door shut faster than it opened and Steve pulled away just as quick, buckling his belt and running after him like he knew what to say. 

Billy on the other hand was about to pass out or beat the shit out of Byers so he would be too scared to even look his way. But, when he emerged from the shed he saw Steve talking to him and Jonathan's face was neutral. 

He was about to run to his car when he heard, "I don't care what you get up to, Steve. Just don't do it in the shed where my brother got grabbed by a monster."

That was more confusing than him not caring about catching two boys hands down pants and lips on skin in his backyard. He didn't say anything after that, Steve walked over to Billy and Jonathan went back inside shaking his head.

"Jonathan's cool. He stole my girlfriend so he owes me," Steve's calm attitude to the situation helped lower Billy's fight or flight instinct somewhat but he needed to leave before he did something stupid. "He was just worried something had got in the shed."

"A monster?" Billy asked, genuinely confused.

"You wanna come to mine? Central heating and you know a bed, not a work bench," He said and ran his hand down Billy upper arm. 

"As long as you finish what you started," He teased.

"I'm not a cock-tease, Hargrove. I know how to suck a dick," That almost sent Billy fainting into the snow but he only blinked in reaction to that revelation. "Why do you think Tommy is so obsessed with me?"

"Well, shit Harrington. Lead the way," Billy was in so much shock he forgot about the fact they would have to drive in separate cars and that they would need to return in a few hours to pick up their kid.

By the time they pulled up outside of the Harrington mansion, Billy had forgotten about the shed and the fear that consumed him an only moment ago because Steve's hands were on him the second the door shut. 

One thing Billy learned for definite that night was Steve Harrington did, in fact, know how to suck a dick. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proof read this because I wrote it at 2am after sobering up


End file.
